Hotblack
by LoneMouse444
Summary: Eli goes on vacation, and when he returns he is in for a little surprise! This is like the music video for Hotblack, which was played during the stabbing scene, but sorta different! And it has nothing to do with the lyrics! Clare and Eli POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is Degrassi: Hotblack! It's my fourth fanfiction, but my first one on Degrassi! I am the biggest Degrassi fan EVER! Haha and this was supposed to be a ****one-shot, but it was too long! And this doesn't go with what exactly happened in the Boiling Point, and it's not exactly what happened in the music video for Hotblack, by Oceanship. Or the lyrics, so just ignore the lyrics! Haha, so I hope you like it, and I might have some past and present tense problems, but please bare with me and let me know! Oh and one more thing... Reviews, well, I like them!**

**And if you haven't seen the music video for Hotblack, which was played during the stabbing scene in All Falls Down, I suggest you do that before reading this! ;)**

* * *

Chapter One: Trying to Fix a Problem

My heart sank. Eli is leaving for Chicago to visit his father. His parents are divorced and he hasn't seen his dad since he was 10. I am happy for Eli, but I have no idea what I am going to do for a week without him. _I'll manage something..._ I think to myself.

I sigh and walk into the airport to say good-bye to the boy I love. We have been dating for about a month now, and I still haven't told him how I truly feel. I guess it's because I'm scared about what his reply will be... Like, what if he doesn't love me back? But, what if he does? It's all a mystery in Eli's mind, and I'm sort of desperate to figure him out.

"Well, this is where we separate, Blue Eyes." Eli tells me, with that crooked smile on his face.

I rock on my heels and look into his beautiful green eyes. "I guess it is," I chuckle nervously and quickly move my eyes towards the ground. "One whole week. I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Eli."

I gaze up to see his famous smirk planted on his lips. "All you'll be able to do is miss me, Clare."

I smile and tuck a lock of my auburn curls behind my ear. "Don't worry. I'll be thinking about you every minute of every day."

"Gate 16B to Chicago will be boarding in 15 minutes." The speaker announces.

"That's me." Eli says to break the silence.

"Yup. Do you have everything you need?" I ask.

"Yeah, except for you." He smiles and I can feel my face heat up, and I look back down.

"Don't forget to call me when you get to your dads house."

"How could I forget, Clare?"

I giggle and look him in the eye, my face now serious. "Now promise me something, Eli."

"Anything, Love."

"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble, please."

"Okay." He replies simply.

"Eli..." I say warningly, and he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I promise that while I'm in Chicago visiting my dad, I won't do anything to get me in trouble."

"Thank you. Now go, or you'll be late."

"All right, see you in a week, Girlfriend." He smiles and places a small kiss on my lips before walking away toward the security gate.

I smile and bite my bottom lip. God, I love him so much. I take out my cell phone and call my mom.

"Hey Mom. Can you pick me up? Yeah, I'm at the airport. Thanks, see you soon."

After hanging up, I dial Alli's number. She answers right away, like always. I haven't talked to her in a while because she has been with Jenna a lot lately. And I hate Jenna. She stole KC from me last year, but I'm over him. I have Eli...

"Hello? Clare? Hello? CLARE!"

"What? Oh, sorry I was... Thinking."

"Okay, so what's up? Need something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know, we could go to the Dot and have lunch or something."

"Oh, um, sorry Clare. I'd love to, but I'm kind of already there with Drew, KC, and Jenna. We are double dating." She chuckles uneasily.

"Oh, well I hope you're having fun." I say kindly, even though I don't mean it.

"Thanks. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. Maybe."

"What about Eli?" She suggests.

I sigh and tell her that he just left for Chicago.

"Oh, well again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. See ya."

"Bye."

She hangs up and I sit down on a bench by the exit. I close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

My phone vibrating wakes me up, and I scramble in my seat to look for it. I am accidentally sitting on it, and I laugh at myself while flipping it open.

"Clare, I'm outside, sweetie. Come on out." My mom says, and I get up out of the seat after hanging up.

I open the door to find my mom smiling, and I smile back. "Hi Mom. How are you?"

"Good. How about you?" She replies, pressing the gas pedal.

"Good, thanks."

"So, how's Eli doing?" My mom asks.

"Fine."

"How long is he going to be gone?"

"A week. Unless something happens... But I doubt anything is going to happen because he promised me..."

The rest of the car ride home is silent, and I rush up to my room. I look at the time on the clock next to my bed. 11:45. Eli boarded the plane 40 minutes ago. About an hour and twenty minutes until he lands. About two hours and a half until he gets to his dads house. About two hours and forty-five minutes until he calls.

I grab my phone and call the only other person that would be able to hang out. Adam.

I dial his number and after a couple rings, he finally answers. "Hey, Clare, what's up? Did Eli's plane take off?"

"Yeah, I just got home from the airport and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch at the Dot or something."

"Sure. What time?" He asks happily.

I smile, excited to get out of my house and be with my best friend. "Umm... How about like, 12:15 or 12:30? I still have to shower and everything."

"Okay, see you there!"

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it on my dresser. I walk across the hall into the bathroom with all my shower supplies; towels, shampoo, conditioner.

Once finished showering, I change out of the clothes that I was wearing to the airport. I was wearing my white floral top with pink roses and a light pink belt over it. I was wearing one of my jeans skirts and black leggings, and a dark blue shawl over my shirt. I especially wore that to the airport because it was what I was wearing the first time Eli kissed me after telling Simpson that Fitz set off the stink bomb.

Instead, I wear an off-white thigh length button up blouse with different colored flowers on it and a brown belt at the waist. I am also wearing skinny jeans and my blue and white Juicy flats.

I grab my purse and walk out the door. The Dot was only a few blocks away, so I would be able to walk there. I strut through the glass doors to find Adam sitting at a table for two in the back. I smile and wave as he does the same and I walk over to sit across from him.

"Hey Clare! Haven't seen you in a while," Adam says.

"Yeah, I know. It seems like it's been forever since I've talked to you."

"Well, we're here now." He adds, and Peter walks over to take our orders. I order iced tea and a starter salad with blue cheese. Adam gets the same except with ranch dressing. We split an 8 piece pizza for the main meal and talk about school and what we've been doing lately.

"So, you gonna miss Eli while he's gone?" Adam suddenly brings up the subject, and I feel my face slightly get hot.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But I'm happy for him. He hasn't seen his dad for a while, and he is probably excited to get away from the drama of Degrassi."

Adam laughs at my comment and I join him.

Suddenly, the sound of a chair harshly screeching on the tile floor reaches my ears and I turn my head to where Alli was sitting with KC, Drew, and Jenna. KC looks angry and is standing up, hunched over Jenna. Alli and Drew and have shocked looks on their faces, and Jenna looks like she is about to burst into tears. It seems that KC is yelling at her for something, and even though I am still a little ticked at her for starting that rumor and stealing KC from me, I want to go over and comfort her. I know what it feels like to be yelled at by KC... I wonder what he is yelling about anyway...

"Hey, um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay? Be right back." I tell Adam, and rush to the bathroom, which was of course, by Alli's table.

"Why can't you just shut your mouth, Jenna? I'm sick of you talking about the freaking baby!"

"But KC I-" Jenna starts, her voice cracking, but he interrupts her.

"I don't care! I'm done with you!" Before KC can even take one step, Jenna storms out of the Dot, crying her eyes out.

KC sighs, rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes tightly. I did hear the rumor about Jenna being pregnant, but I didn't think it was true. Apparently, I was wrong.

"KC, you don't need to be so mean! Maybe she's just excited to have a baby, and you're being a jerk!" Alli stands up for her friend, and KC glares at her.

"Alli, just be quiet, okay? You don't know what this is like. You've never been in a situation like this!" KC replies, his voice rising.

"Hey, don't yell at my girlfriend like that, man! Let alone your own girlfriend!" Drew adds in, and he puts his arm around Alli and they proudly walk out of the Dot together.

KC growls in frustration and pushes his chair down in anger. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ I tell myself, walking out of the little girls room.

"KC? You, um, you okay?" I ask with care, setting my hand on his back.

He harshly turns around, giving me a death stare, and I slowly start backing away. "Why do you care, _Clare_?" He says my name with disgust and I hold in my urge to scream at him.

"Fine. I'm sorry." I try to stay as calm as possible and turn around to head back to my table.

I hear KC sigh behind me. "Wait, Clare, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm just... Just going through a lot right now."

I turn around and give him a sympathetic look. "Why?"

"I got Jenna pregnant, and now she won't stop talking about it and she's telling everyone she sees. Even people she passes in the halls at school. She's also starting to plan a baby shower with Alli! It's driving me crazy!" KC grabs his head and closes his eyes. "I can't take it anymore..." He says a little softer and sits down.

I take a seat next to him take his hand. "It's okay, KC. That doesn't exactly give you the right to yell at her. I mean, she's going through a lot too. She's the one who has the baby in her stomach, not you. And she is also doing Next Teen Star." I tell him, and he seems to calm down... Just a little.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He frowns and looks down at the tile floor.

"KC, just please, don't be too hard on her."

"Fine. I have to go." He quickly grabs his jacket and disappears out of the café.

I make my way back to Adam, and we finish our lunch. He also noticed the argument that went on and asks me about it. I explain what happened and he just nods.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Torres!" I shout to Adam's mom as I open the front door to my house.

"Oh, no problem, sweetie!" She replies and drives away. I go up to my room and spot a picture on my desk. It's a picture Eli took when Adam, Eli and I were filming our Romeo and Juliet project. We are all making silly faces, and I smile to myself as I think about filming it... Then I think about Julia, Eli's dead ex-girlfriend. I wonder if he still isn't over her but just doesn't show it? The thought makes my heart drop into my stomach, and I pray that that isn't what's going on in his head.

**So... How was it? Well, let me know in your reviews ;)**

**Oh, and don't hesitate for any constructive criticism! I would really like to know what you have to say to improve my writing! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it ;))**

* * *

Chapter 2: Help

ELI POV

I sigh and let my head fall back against the taxi car seat. _Just one week... Just one week..._ I keep telling myself. _Just one week until I can be with Clare again_. I've never felt like this about a girl before... Not even Julia...

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the thought. My phone starts vibrating, and I open it to find that my dad was calling.

"Hey, Dad." I say into the phone.

"Eli. I miss you so much. Are you almost here? Are you in Chicago? Are you even in America yet?"

I chuckle and open my mouth to respond, but he beats me to it. "Oh, I'm sorry, son. I should ask one question at a time."

"Dad, it's all good. Yes, I'm in Chicago. I'm in the taxi right now heading over. I miss you, too."

"All right I'll see you in a little!" His voice is fast and shaky, obvious that he is excited.

I chuckle. "Okay, Dad. See ya." I shut my phone and look out the window to see a man in a black suit running into a house, looking panicky. _Is that... Dad? Woooow..._ I shake my head. He is so silly. I remember him when I was young. He was so much fun to be around, always in a good mood, always smiling. Whenever he was in a room, everyone else around him had to be smiling too.

"Money please," The rude taxi driver interrupted my thoughts and I pulled out my wallet. He grabbed the 5 dollar bill and glared at me. "You can get out now."

I frown, showing him how unpleased I was from his behavior. A grin creeps onto my face. "Gladly," I smirk, hoping that I hurt his feelings...

CLARE POV

I stare at my computer, thinking about the next sentence I'm going to write._ Writers block... Again._ I roll my eyes and get out my seat to get ready for bed.

I walk into my closet and scan the pajamas on my shelf. I put on the pajamas that I picked and get in bed, turning off the lights.

After a while of thinking about Eli, I finally drift off to sleep, a small smile planted on my face.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear the voices of my parents arguing... Like always. I roll my eyes again and get out of bed to get ready for school. I put on my lavender dress with a brown belt at the waist. Overtop, I have a denim jacket, and my Juicy flats.

"Clare! Are you ready for school yet? I'm ready to take you!" My mom calls, and I sigh. Her tone of voice doesn't seem very calm... She must've been really mad about something.

I grab my bag and rush out the door and down the steps as my father walks out the front door with a large slam. "Okay, Mom, I'm ready."

She turns around to face me, and she has a red mark on her cheek. I put my hand on it, and she pulls away quickly. "Mom, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Clare. just forget it." She replies in a strained voice.

My anger builds up and I walk over to grab my science project. She never tells me anything anymore! I thought there were no secrets.

"I'll just walk, okay?" I tell her, and hurry out the door. _What does she have to keep from me? I have the right to know!_

I get to school and go to my locker. Science is first period, so I grab my books and project and almost run down the hall because I'm already late.

Since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I ran right into someone... KC.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaims as I bend down to pick up all of my books.

"It's okay." He helps me pick them up, then walks me to class. We walk in silence, until he suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty hallway.

"KC? What are you doing?" I ask curiously as we sit on a bench.

He takes a breath then says something I never expected to come out of his mouth. "Clare, I really like you. I miss you. I regret everything I did to you, and I regret leaving you for Jenna. When Jenna told me she wasn't getting the abortion, I remembered how much I've missed you. I want you. I want to hold you in my arms, Clare. Please give me another chance." He begs, and my mouth drops. I'm speechless as he looks at me right in the eye, not even a hint of kidding on his face.

"I-I don't know w-what to say," I begin. "KC, when you left me, I noticed that we weren't right for each other. So I just moved on, though it was hard at first. I don't think I can do it all again, KC. You really hurt me." Tears start filling up in my eyes, and I convert my gaze down to my hands resting in my lap.

He lifts my face with thumb, and does another thing I never expected... He kissed me, but quickly pull away.

"I-I'm sorry," He says quickly and runs down the hall, leaving me to stare after him in awe.

* * *

After school, I find KC walking in the parking lot and I run up to catch up with him. "KC, I have a boyfriend. If you didn't know, I've been dating Eli for a month, and I really like him." I explain.

"Clare," He says stopping in the middle of the street, looking at me. "I get it. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine."

I see a car coming and quickly grab his arm and pull him out of the way. "Be careful next time! Don't stop in the middle of the street like that!" I yell, taking a seat on the nearest bench. KC does the same and chuckles. "It's not funny! You scared me to death!"

With that, he starts cracking up, holding his stomach. I just frown and cross my arms across my chest, staring at him. Once he stops, he wipes tears from his eyes then sees me glaring at him. "Sorry," He mutters, looking down.

Then, it was my turn to giggle. "It okay!" I exclaim, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He then moves his gaze back up, with a serious expression on his face. "Clare, you saved me." He starts leaning in, and without knowing what I am doing, I do the same. Our lips meet, and I zone out. I remember how familiar his lips are. My fingers begin to play with his hair as his hands move to my back and we get deeper into the kiss.

I pull away, catching my breath and looking him straight in the eye. We are both silent, until someone walks up and clears their throat to get our attention...

ELI POV

After visiting my mom at the hospital, I stopped by the school to get some homework papers that I missed. I came home early because my mom got into a car accident. She was fine, and I was excited to see Clare. She is going to be so happy...

As I was walking through the school, something caught my eye. In the corner of my eye, I saw KC Guthrie sitting on a bench, talking to someone. That someone was Clare.

_He hurt her! Why is she talking to him? And why is she laughing?_ I scrunch my forehead and stop to observe. What happened next really ticked me off... He kissed her, and she kissed him back! _Oh. My. God. She's cheating on me!_

I stomp over to them and clear my throat. That got their attention, and when Clare saw me, her jaw dropped. Didn't Adam tell her I was coming?

"Well, I see you're having fun, Clare." I spit out, and she stutters, not knowing what to say.

"Eli. Hi. What are you doing here? Why are you home early?" She replies, standing up.

Trying not to look her in the eye, I shake my head. "Didn't Adam tell you? My mom into a car crash so I came to see her." I question her, and she gazes at me, eyes wide.

Before she could reply, I interrupt. "KC, you knew we were dating. And I thought you were over her, that's why you left her for Jenna. Clare, if he did that to you, I don't see why you were making out with this jerk." KC just stares at me, using his eyes as daggers that pierced my skin.

"Eli, I-" She begins, but quickly shuts her mouth. Exactly, she doesn't know why she did it, and she doesn't have a reason.

I chuckle, not in a humorous way, and walk away. I feel Clare touch my shoulder, but shrug her hand off. "Eli, I'm so sorry! I got carried away, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear! Please forgive me,"

"Why on earth should I forgive you? Huh? You cheated on me, Clare! I thought you liked me, and I thought that I liked you! Well, I'm guess I'm wrong." I yell, and I can tell that she close to tears, just like me.

"Please, I do like you, Eli! Wait, I don't like you, I love you!" She exclaims, and stops chasing after me in shock.

"Y-You love me?" I ask, turning around to face her.

A slight smile appears on her face, and she nods. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you too, Blue Eyes." I smirk take her hand. "So, that kiss meant... Nothing, right? You just got carried away?" I look down at her and she sighs.

"Yes, I guess I did. I just, I missed you so much. I needed someone to be there for me." She looks up at me pecks my lips.

"I really missed you," I say. I really did, not gonna lie. "I was only gone for like, a day, and I was going crazy! And... My mom's gonna be fine! She just broke her wrist, but she will be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Oh my god! Eli! I'm so happy for you!" Gives me a hug, and return it.

"I'm happy, too." I close my eyes and breathe in the sweet smell of her auburn hair. _I'm so glad I found a girl like you, Clare..._

**THE END**

**

* * *

I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it, so reviews would make me feel great! ;) I would like to say one more thing... I want to thank all of you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!**

Hey everyone! As you can see, that's the end of my story, and I appreciate all of you adding my story and I to your favorites and alerts! I worked really hard on it, and honestly, I didn't think I'd get many reviews! Anyway, I have a very important question to ask... I was wondering if you guys think I should write another Eclare fanfic! And this time, it will be an actual story! I have an idea on what it will be about, but I'm not gonna spoil it! If you really wanna know, send me a message and I will reply! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEE tell me what you think! I need to know, because I think this idea is pretty good and I don't think anyone else has written a story about it :)

_~LoneMouse444 :)~_


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ THIS!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

Hi everyone! Okay, so some of you may know that I was planning on writing a new Degrassi FanFic once I finished one of my other stories. Well, I finished my Legend of Zelda story, but now that I think about it, I don't think I'm going to write that Degrassi story. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! You guys don't know how sorry I am, and I know many of you were looking forward to this when you sent me a PM. I just don't think it will work out, and it was so hard for me to write this! I know I told you that I was going to a couple months ago, and all of you have been waiting patiently, but it won't work for me :( Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Even though I did this horrible thing to you guys, I still hope that you will keep reading some of my other stories! :)


End file.
